Broken
by Chris Robins
Summary: A pure spirit must face the painful reality of dealing the ultimate judgment. Short oneshot. Slight IsaacxMia. R&R please!


_A/N: Okay, so within the next few lines all you Papa Roach fans will pick up on the obvious hints to "Getting Away With Murder." Just wanted to let everyone know this is NOT a songfic. Geez, do I wish we could do them, cause then this might be longer. Oh well. _

**Disclaimer: Golden Sun and the above are not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Broken**

He stumbled through the thicket as he struggled to get away. He couldn't let them see him like this. He was their pillar of strength, their hope and confidence.

The images came back to him.

"No… please…" Isaac whimpered as the night began to surround him.

The camp was just a little ways away from the Gondowan bridge, from where he was. Surely they would see him if he didn't get further away.

"I… can't…"

He kept running, running to a place he didn't know. He couldn't bear to see it, smell it, and deal it anymore.

Death

Isaac had stifled the repulsive thoughts and the desires to scream up until this point. But when Mia nearly suffered the same fate as all the other creatures he met before, his composure, his strength waned. A fight earlier that day had gone horribly wrong, and Mia nearly lost her life because of it.

_Getting away… _

The words echoed to him, seemingly spoken by the souls he destroyed.

_Getting away…_

"No! Stop! Please!" he cried, "you left me no choice!"

_Getting away…_

Tears started to fall freely as he stumbled more and more. His body ached and his mind pleaded for him to stop, but his being kept thrusting him forward, wanting to tear itself apart because it could not bear the reality that he would soon face.

_Murder…_

The pupils of his eyes shrank as the world around him screamed and he saw standing before him, an image of himself.

His clothes were torn; cuts and scars littered any unprotected skin. He held in his right hand a sword slung nonchalantly across his shoulder, and dripping crimson blood. His eyes were dark red, not the kind, sky-blue eyes, but eyes seeking blood, and vengeance… dealing death by just gazing.

At this moment, his strength, his bravery, his being, cracked and didn't just break and fall apart.

No…

A soul that is pure does not wither and die when tainted. The corruption spreads like black on white and it screams out it agony, begging for mercy when it knows it shall receive none.

He was on his knees sweating profusely when he lost all control. He fell backwards withering on the ground screaming in misery as the raw reality hit him head on.

Isaac was so lost in his emotions that his own psynergy began to react without his conscience-self knowing. The ground up heaved and bright flashes of yellow light lit the sky. Screams echoed in the now dark world as he searched for anything that would alleviate the pain.

Soon, however, the situation worsened.

Isaac was gone.

He was no longer who he was; instead, he was a decrypted shell searching for answers, bleeding in sorrow. His psynergy now acted with a will of its own. Spire, Gaia, all of his Venus attacks, now turned on him, as if Weyard itself was condemning his actions.

Relentlessly the psynergy continued, never before possessing such stamina, but never before hating oneself so much.

Had in not been for the Mercury element, Isaac would have died that night. Ivan and Garet were already asleep due to their exhausted state from constant battles. Mia, however, had followed him.

She cast Frost in hopes of the cold reaching his senses and bringing him back to the physical world.

Her efforts failed, and she was forced to do the one thing her heart always told her, she would never do.

Mia raised her hand as her body began to glow,

"N…Nereid…"

The Water Goddess appeared before her and looked down on the intended target. Mia was already in tears for she had promised herself ever since she had left Biblin, that she would protect Isaac with every ounce of strength she had. Now, her she was barely lifting her finger and was about to inflict more pain.

The Goddess glanced at Mia, and then back to Isaac's contorting form and understood instantly. In an act that stunned, but calmed Mia drastically, the Goddess smiled, and gently laid her hand on the twisting boy's body. In a glorious glow of deep blue, the spikes of earth melted back down into the ground. The body stopped convulsing and the screams were reduced to whimpers. The Goddess removed her hand and Isaac was free of injury and he slowly sat up, now remotely aware of his surroundings, but his eyes clearly depicting his soul was broken.

The Goddess of Water smiled again, adding more serenity to the ill-mannered event and disappeared into the sky.

Isaac sat shivering, not from the cold, but from complete uncertainty and doubt. Within seconds of the Goddess' dismissal, Mia was kneeing down next to him, casting her own Ply. Not out of distrust, but comfort for herself and Isaac.

Both their eyes met and there was no need for words between the two. With some instances in life, words are meaningless because the meaning is already known.

"Isaac…" Mia whispered as softly and comforting as she could.

Isaac was still shivering slightly and had looked down.

"Isaac… Please… Look at me…"

His eyes slowly found their way to hers and this time, she was the one to break.

The look he had given her reminded her of herself, when she first saw Alex on the aerial of Mercury.

Dejected, forgotten, afraid, failure, and remorse. Everything she had felt, she saw in his eyes and they both pulled each close and tight in an embrace.

Isaac slowly stopped shivering as the feeling of comfort and peace overwhelmed him and Mia's tears slowly dried up as she had unconsciously conveyed to him what Isaac felt for her.

The sky was dark now and the moon was rising into the night. Slowly they picked each other up. Both of them had gone through so much that day. Isaac was broken and now he was beginning to mend. Mia once again began to heal from Alex's betrayal. She had new found comfort in Isaac and he found strength in her.

Separately they beings were broken.

Together, they were healing and as one.

XXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Yeah, okay. Not sure exactly if this is good or not. It's been sitting in the deep reaches of my hard drive for awhile now. Hope its okay. R&R please. _


End file.
